icicle_dragon_thunder_birdfandomcom-20200216-history
Valerie
This article is about the main protagonist Icicle Dragon "No matter what happens we are in this together" Valerie is one of the main protagonists of: Elemental Creatures: Hero Time. She is a student in Miss Emma's class at Crystal Pillar ''高中, and a very smart student. With the Icicle Dragon Miraculous, when inhabited by Bubble, Valerie transforms into the superheroine '''Icicle Dragon', gaining and represents the Element ice to stop the Flower Princesses and other villains from harming Beiing. Appearance Physical Appearance Valerie is a Chinese teenage girl with black hair, tied to two buns with some loose hair hanging that are always seen. She also has fair skin color, black eyes. She is 5'11 which also shown that she stands at a tall height. Civilian Attire Valerie usually wears is a light blue middle school uniform , which has a red sailor collar with two white stripes. She has a red ribbon on the front of her uniform. She has a gray school top with red sleeves which have white stripes on, like the collar. In the summer, she wears a white top with short puffy sleeves. She has a red pleated skirt. She also wears black cross-strap Mary Jane shoes. She also wears blue rounded earrings that serve as her miraculous when Bubble inhabits them. As Icicle Dragon As Icicle Dragon, her hair becomes a slightly darker shade of black with blue streaks. Also blue hair pieces on her two odangos, with ribbons attached to them. She wears a tall blue collar with a aquamarine gem attached to it. She wears white sleeves with teal small hoops on her sleeves, her sleeves end at the upper arm where there are teal colored armor. She wears a blue fabric shirt with armor covering the top of her body, She wears socks up to her thigh with teal shoes. Also a yellow gem attached to the shoe along with blue and aqua colored dragon wings. She also wears a aquamarine belt with one gem in the middle and two gems at the end of the belt to hold the front of the white colored cape and back of her cape is teal. she also wears a dark blue dress. Celestial Icicle Dragon In her celestial form, her hair and eyes become brown. On her two odangos remain two blue hair pieces. She wears a blue w shaped top with aqua trimming covered with white buttons. She wears a blue colored collar with an aqua gem attached to it, She also wears blue shields on her arm with aqua colored outlines. She also wears a cerulean skirt and knee high boots with shields attached to it. She also wears a sharp three pointed blue tiara that has three aqua colored gems at the middle. Personality Valerie is always smiling, but she is actually quite a strategist. She is calm and polite. She is the brains of the team and often saves them from a lot of trouble. Her power lies within her intelligence; she is accurate and logical. Valerie is the most intelligent of the three, she takes violin and swimming classes, she also loves humanities class. Category:Attacks Category:Heroes